Blue's Room: Blue's Big Patience Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Patience Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Guess What!, We're Outside! *Sprinkles: And Guess What We Saw! *Blue: We Saw A Bird Nest Up in This Tree!, Because Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Have to Wait Patiently for The Egg to Hatch! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, This Will Take A Long Time for The Egg to Hatch! *Steve: Hey, Blue! *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Gate! *(Gate Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We Can't Wait to See What You Two Found! *Blue: We Can't, Too! *Sprinkles: Nice to See You Again, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Join In? *Blue: Sure!, Join In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Let's Go See What It Is! *Blue: You See This? *Steve: What Did Blue and Sprinkles Find? *Little Bill: An Egg in A Nest! *Sprinkles: You're Right, Little Bill!, We Found An Egg in A Nest! *(The Egg Shakes) *Periwinkle: It Moved! *Blue: Oh!, Hi, Periwinkle! *Periwinkle: Hi, Blue! *(The Egg Shakes) *Steve: Did You See That? *Little Bear: The Egg Wiggled! *Blue: It's About to Hatch! *Periwinkle: A Baby Bird is Coming Out! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Periwinkle: Come On, Bird!, Come On Out!, We're Ready for You! *Oswald: It's Not Working! *Sprinkles: Why Isn't The Bird Coming Out? *Steve: We Don't Know! *Blue: Do You Know Why The Bird is Coming Out? *Ruby: Maybe The Bird Isn't About to Hatch, Yet! *Steve: We Should Be Patient and Wait! *Periwinkle: Be Patient?, How Do We Do That? *Sprinkles: Well, We Could Wait Quitely for The Baby Bird! *Periwinkle: Okay! *Steve: Alright!, Let's Wait! *Blue: Are You Still Waiting? *Bob: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Oh, Good! *Periwinkle: Guys!, Nothing's Happening! *Blue: Yeah!, It Might Take A Long Time for It to Hatch! *Sprinkles: Maybe We Can Do Something While We Wait! *Periwinkle: But What Can We Do While We Wait? *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Wait, Wait, Wait! *(Song Ends) *Sprinkles: Hey, Blue!, What Can We Do While We Wait for The Egg to Hatch? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, While We Wait, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do While We Wait for The Egg to Hatch!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Maggie: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Guys!, I've Been Waiting Patiently to Give You Guys This!, Your Notebook! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable! *Maisy: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out While We Wait for The Egg to Hatch!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Tico: Mira!, Mira!, Una Pista! *Benny: I See A Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You See My First Clue? *Bobby: Yeah! *Steve: Where is It? *Cat: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: And It's On These..., Pieces of Wood! *Johnny Snowman: So These Pieces of Wood are Blue's First Clue! *Steve: You Know Where We Have to Draw These Pieces of Wood, In Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Blue: So, Pieces of Wood. *Steve: First, A Rectangle With A Line on The Back, A Taller Rectangle Behind It, Another Small One, and A Tall One Behind It, Some Lines on The Front!, There, Wood. *Blue: Hmm, So, What Can We Do After We Wait for The Egg to Hatch, With The Clue, Pieces of Wood? *Wendy: Maybe You Can Play With Some Pieces of Wood While Wait for The Egg to Hatch! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Blue: Hey!, Let's Go Check on The Egg! *Sprinkles: Hey, Peri!, Did The Egg Hatch, Yet? *Periwinkle: No. (Sighs) *Steve: Oh! *Blue: I Guess We Still Have to Be Patient and Wait. *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Wait, Wait, Wait! *(Song Ends) *Steve: What Can We Do While We Wait? *Periwinkle: Maybe We Can Play With This!, It's An Airplane!, See? *(Periwinkle Builds An Airplane) *(Periwinkle Throws The Plane But Breaks Into Pieces) *Periwinkle: Hey!, It's Not Flying! *Blue: You're Right! *Sprinkles: What Do We Have to Do So That The Plane Would Fly? *Hamilton: Put It Together! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob the Builder Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts